Even the gods aren't perfect
by Queen-Suka
Summary: Story is getting a revamp! Why? Because I know it's not that good. P Check back and you might find it better then before.


Disclaimer: I don't own the characters or the song. The characters belong to JK Rowling and the song belongs to Placebo. The only thing I own is the storyline so no stealy!

Story: Even gods aren't perfect.

Chapter: A day in the life of Drake Malfoy.

Draco was walking down a street with his emotionless mask on his face. His silver eyes were shining brightly in the pale morning light, the rain clouds in the sky diffusing some of the light. Since leaving Hogwarts he left Severus and started a new life. Since then he had changed his name to Drake Malfoy, so as not to raise suspicion and so he could live a new life, without the shame of his old name hanging about his head.

One day he found himself with a woman named Raven Kaze, a mortal who took him in off the streets. He explained to her that he had amnesia, that he couldn't remember anything but his name, and so Raven taught him everything there was too know about the muggle world, her having believed his story.

Due to having to blend in with the muggles, Draco hid his wand with the rest of his magical possessions, hid them so as his identity couldn't be discovered. Draco changed much about himself from his appearance to even the way he talked, with a slightly heavier English accent then he had before. Draco was much taller now, standing at a good 6'4 height. He grew his hair out, it being down to his shoulders and he had his fringe cut so as half of it fell into his eyes, his left eye being almost completely covered with his white blonde hair. He had also changed his personality, building himself a new mask, thankful to his father for the one useful thing he had taught him in all his life, and that was how to hide his true self from the world.

It was a normal day for Draco. He was walking to school on his own; Raven went to work early, she always had on weekdays. Draco didn't know exactly what her job was. He didn't really care either. He was just grateful to her for taking him in. Without Raven, he would have no one in the world of muggles and that thought scared Draco.

Draco reached the school and walked directly to his homeroom, seeing as he had no friends to go and see. Draco was an outcast in the school because of his not understanding much of what was going on in classes, due to being a wizard for his whole life, and because of the way that he seems to always sit by himself too. Draco when he first started had pretty much avoided people and they avoided him, except the bullies. But he seemed to fight them off pretty well. The room was pretty much empty except for a few other students who were busy finishing off homework they didn't get to do. Draco didn't mind being alone in this sort of place anyway, he felt very lost in the world of muggles even though he tried to hide that fact from everyone.

Draco sat down at his usual desk and opened his bag and got out a pair of headphones, and slipped them into his ears, turning on his Discman and listening to the music, which suddenly blared from it. The one thing Draco understood in this world was the music. It was completely different to anything that he had heard in the wizard world, yet it still enchanted him in a way he never though possible. It talked to him…

He had stumbled across the music by accident when he was channel flicking one night while Raven was asleep. When he had enough money from his job he went out and bought the CDs to listen to, them being one of the few comforts he had in the world where he didn't belong… Music kept him going, apart from the pain and the sight of his own blood. Draco sat in the room and sang the song quietly to himself since he still had a few minutes to kill before school started.

See you at the bitter end.

See you at the bitter end.

Every step we take that's synchronized.

Every broken bone.

Reminds me of the second time,

That I followed you home.

Draco closed his silver eyes and tuned everything out as he listened to the song. Bright green eyes suddenly appeared in his mind and he sighed softly. He opened his eyes and looked around the classroom, which was slowly becoming full with students ready for the days classes. He took off his headphones and put his CD player away while mumbling, "Get a grip Drake. He doesn't even know you exist anymore..."

A few people in the room gave him weird looks as he talked to himself. He just ignored them, even though later he would get beatings. The beatings would just remind him of how human he really was. At this thought he laughed bitterly only getting him more weird looks, then the bell rang and classes started.

**Later-**

Draco was heading towards the large oak tree in the school grounds. He had no idea he was being followed until he hit the ground suddenly and his headphones popped out f here only for him to hear the sound of a lot of laughter. He picked up all his stuff and shuffled onto his feet only to be pushed back to the ground. "You should stay there, you look even more pathetic then usual Drake. Hey it suits you!" Darren the most popular jock in school said down to him and laughed loudly again. Draco stared up at him. "Yeah, whatever…" Draco mumbled and sat up dusting the dirt of his white school shirt. His lack of comment and reaction got him a kick in the side from Darren. "Come on now. Don't be that way Drake… Stand up and fight like a man." Darren smirked down at him, his cold brown eyes staring at Draco. A teacher came over to see what was going on.

" Drake, Darren, What's going on?" She helped Draco up of the ground and looked at Darren and his group of friends who had stopped chuckling. "Its nothing." Draco mumbled and looked away from Darren. "Nothing to worry about Miss." Darren sent her a handsome smile and she shook her head and turned, walking back to the middle of the school grounds to look for anyone else making trouble.

"See you after school outside the train station weirdo. 3.30Pm. If your not there then it will be worse off for ya." Darren laughed loudly and walked away leaving Draco where he was standing staring blankly. After a moment he shook his head, clearing his head and pulling himself out of his daze. "I guess it will be late to work again for me." He mumbled sighing and heading towards the oak tree where he always sat of lunchtime. He sat down against the tree trunk once he had reached it and placed his headphones back in his ears. He hummed along with his music as he thought over the previous beatings he had gotten from Darren. He had seemed to be Darren's favourite punching bag ever since he arrived. He sighed and shook his head and tried to focus on his music again and worry about the looming fight later.


End file.
